Mianhae , Ming
by Park Yong Hwa
Summary: Maaf , bukan mau ku seperti ini.. saranghae ! " hahaha... lucu sekali... " / " aku tak percaya !" / " Aku membenci mu Kyu ! " , " Aku juga mencintaimu , ming !" KyuMin ! GS ! Hurt ?mollayo OneShoot!


Mianhae , Ming

Cast : Lee Sungmin – Cho Kyuhyun,

And Super Junior Member

Rated : T

Genre : Romance , Hurt ? mollayo ~

Length : Wancut ( one shoot)

Disclaimer : KyuMin milik Joyer and para sparkyu and pumpkin , epep ini asli murni punya author yang berotak pendek ini

Warning : OOC , typo , kata-kata sesuai kemauan author

Summary : Maaf , bukan mau ku seperti ini… Saranghae

A/N : epep ini author bikin khusus buat berita yang katanya KyuMin udah ga sekamar lagi karena Yesung pindah jadi di rumah nya sendiri

Happy Reading ~~~

Mianhae , Ming

" Ming hyung ! Kyuhyun ! " teriak seseorang yang tiba – tiba masuk ke dalam kamar mereka lalu berteriak kembali " Palli ! Ireona ! "

" …. " Kyuhyun Dan Sungmin masih belum bangun juga dari mimpi indah nya ..

" Hyung ? Ireona … ini sudah siang hyung ~ aku ingin meminta resep masak darimu .. ~ " kata Ryeowook yang ternyata sejak tadi membangunkan mereka …

" huh … ? " Kata Sungmin yang masih berusaha untuk bangun sepenuh nya dari mimpi

" sudah jam Sembilan hyung , aku sengaja ke kamar kalian untuk memanggil mu … ku kira kau sudah bangun tau nya belum … " kata ryeowook panjang lebar

" jinjja ? mian kkkk ~ aku terlalu lelah wook … kemarin jadwal ku sangat padat kkk ~ yang penting sekarang aku sudah bangun ! kkkk ~ " jawab sungmin bangga sambil langsung melompat dari kasur yang ternyata malah …

' DUK '

" hah ? suara apa itu ? " kata Kyuhyun langsung bangun karena mendengar suara ' duk ' dari sebelah kiri nya

" hyung ! gwaenchana ? mana yang sakit ? " Tanya ryeowook panic

" kenapa wook ? siapa yang jatuh ? " Tanya kyuhyun langsung melihat ke sebelah kiri nya dan melihat sungmin duduk dibawah kasur " ooh … hanya jatuh dari kasur … " kata Kyuhyun

" yang jatuh sungmin hyung pabo … " kata ryeowook sebal

" HAH ? NUGU ? MING HYUNG ? MING ? APA KAU TIDAK APA - APA ? MANA YANG SAKIT ? " teriak Kyuhyun heboh baru sadar sepenuh nya dari tidur indah nya

" ahh … gwaenchana , hanya sedikit sakit saja di bagian pantat ku " jawab sungmin polos -_-v

" hah… ku kira ada yang luka ming … kajja ! " kata Kyuhyun sambil mengulurkan tangan nya untuk membantu sungmin bangun

" gomawo kyu … " kata sungmin sambil menerima uluran (?) tangan kyuhyun tadi

Saat Sungmin sudah berdiri seperti biasa nya orang berdiri (?) Kyuhyun langsung bertanya kepada Sungmin " bagaimana bisa kau ter jatuh seperti tadi ming ? padahal baru bangun tidur … "

" oh , tadi Ryeowook membangunkan kita , tapi karena tidak bangun juga jadi nya dia hanya membangunkan ku , ternyata ia membangunkan ku hanya untuk bertanya sesuatu … saat ingin turun dari kasur aku meloncat dari atas , saat kaki ku sudah di lantai aku merasa ada sesuatu yang licin .. dan akhirnya aku terjatuh kkkk ~ " jawab sungmin sambil tertawa mengingat kejadian ia tadi

" karena kau ingin turun dari kasur saja kau jatuh ming ? wah tidak ku duga kau sangat ceroboh ! tapi dari kecerobohan mu itu aku jadi menyayangi mu dan inging menjaga mu kkkk ~ " kata Kyuhyun yang langsung membuat pipi uri – sungmin jadi memerah di pagi hari

" aish ! tak perlu membuat pipi ku memerah di pagi hari cho ! " kata sungmin sebal

" aku tidak membuat pipi mu merah ming ! pipi mu merah seperti itu kan alami hahahaha ! " kata Kyuhyun dan langsung lari meninggal kan sungmin

" yak jangan lari kau ! awas saja nanti ! huh ! " jawab sungmin sambil menggerutu dan langsung berjalan ke dapur

" wook , tadi kau ingin bertanya apa ? " kata sungmin

" oh ini hyung , cara memasak ini seperti apa ? " kata ryeowook sambil menunjuk gambar suatu makanan di buku

" oh , cara nya begini ….. "

" wah wah , uri – sungminnie sedang mengajari masak , eoh ? " kata seseorang yang tiba – tiba datang

" hyuk ? baru bangun , ne ? kkk ~ " tanya sungmin langsung

" ne , hyung … kemarin memang aku tidak banyak jadwal , tapi tak tahu kenapa aku sangat malas kkkkk ~ " jawab eunhyuk

" oh .. ne ne , kau mau apa di dapur ? biasanya kau tidak mau ke dapur kan ? kkkk ~ " Tanya sungmin (lagi)

" aish , aku hanya ingin mengambil minum hyung ! apa aku tidak boleh ke dapur ? " kata eunhyuk sedikit sewot (?)

" boleh kok boleh kkk ~ " jawab sungmin

" oh iya hyung , apa hari ini jadwal mu penuh ? " Tanya Ryeowook

" hari ini jadwal ku tidak penuh… aku baru ada jadwal nanti jam dua siang kkk ~ "

" Ming ! aku pergi dulu ne ! aku ada jadwal pemotretan jam sebelas ! " teriak Kyuhyun tiba – tiba

" hei kyu ! sejak kapan kau sudah mandi ? " Tanya sungmin dengan sedikit berteriak

" sejak kau mencintai ku ming ! semua nya , aku pergi dulu ! annyeong ~ " kata nya dan langsung berlalu pergi

" huh ? apa kata si evil tadi ? sejak hyung mencintai nya ? apa hyung mencintai nya ? jawab aku hyung ~ " kata ryeowook menggoda sungmin sambil mencolek (?) dagu sungmin

" jangan menggoda ku wook ~~ " jawab sungmin sebal

" ne ne , aku hanya bertanya hyung … apa benar ? kalau benar berarti kita sama ! kkkkk ~ " kata ryeowook sambil tersipu

" maksud mu kita sama ? "

" a.. aku … bagaimana menjelaskan nya ya ? " author juga bingung-_-

" ah ! jangan –jangan maksudmu , kau menyukai… hmmm , yesung hyung ? " Tanya sungmin yang dijawab anggukan oleh ryeowook

" jinjja ? woaaah ! " teriak sungmin histeris

" pagi – pagi berisik sekali … " kata seseoarang yang tiba-tiba ada dibelakang (?) mereka

" pagi hyung ! oh iya wook , aku ke kamar sebentar ingin membereskan tempat tidur kkk~ ppai ! " kata sungmin dan langsung berlalu pergi

" kenapa dia ? aku datang langsung pergi " ucap yesung

" mollayo ~ " kata ryeowook dan melanjutkan acara memasaknya

" morning wook ~ , aku hampir lupa mengucapkannya kkk ~.. oh iya aku akan tinggal dirumah wook , aku pindah nanti sore " kata yesung dan langsung meninggalkan ryeowook sendiri di dapur

" huh ? pindah ?" kata ryeowook dalam hati

*Di kamar KyuMin*

" apakah sebegitu pemalasnya si kyu ? sampai benar – benar tidak merapikan barang sedikit pun barang dikamar ini … padahal ini kamarnya sendiri ! huh ! " omel sungmin

Drrt Drrt

Bunyi dari ponsel sungmin , tanda ada nya pesan masuk yang baru (?)

From : Kyuhyunnie

Hai ming ! maaf tadi aku terlalu terburu – buru jadinya lupa untuk merapikan kamar , aku tau kau pasti sedang merapikan kamar kan? Kkk ~ maafkan aku manis… hari ini jadwal mu apa ? maaf juga aku tidak bisa mengantar mu.. oh iya dan satu lagi ! jangan lupa untuk makan sebelum pergi , arra ?

Sungmin langsung senyum – senyum gaje gitu setelah baca pesan yang dikirim kyuhyun barusan dan langsung membalasnya

To : Kyuhyunnie

Hei evil jelek ! apakah kau sesibuk itu hingga tidak sempat barang semenit pun untuk merapikan tempat tidur saja ? bilang saja kau malas ! hari ini jadwal ku tidak terlalu padat seperti kemarin , aku pasti akan makan dulu sebelum pergi cho ! ^^

Setelah membalas pesan kyuhyun tadi pun ia melanjutkan merapikan kamar mereka dan setelah itu langsung bergegas mandi … selesai mandi sung-

Uriga manage doen narul chugboghanun I bamun ~

" yeoboseyo.. "

" ming ? "

" nuguya ? "

" ini aku kyuhyun , ponsel ku lowbatt … aku hanya ingin menanyakan , apa kau sudah pergi ? "

" belum , aku masih ada di dorm , waeyo? "

" anni , aku hanya ingin bertanya itu… nanti hati – hati dijalan ming , saranghae ! "

Piip ~

" apa – apaan itu ? dasar evil aneh… " kata sungmin dan bersiap –siap untuk pergi

" hyung , aku pergi ne ? jam duabelas nanti aku sudah harus sampai sana… di dorm nanti hanya ada leeteuk hyung, eunhyuk dan donghae hyung, aku pergi annyeong ! "

" aku juga ingin pergi wook , lebih baik bersama… "

" baiklah , ku tunggu di basement hyung ~ " kata ryeowook dan langsung pergi meninggalkan dorm

" hyung , aku juga langsung pergi ne ? hyung tidak ada jadwal ya ? " kata sungmin kepada leeteuk

" hari ini jadwal ku kosong , hanya ada siaran sukira nanti malam bersama eunhyuk.. kajja pergi ! nanti kau bisa telat ming… "

" ne , annyeong ! "

*Skip Time * 19.11 KST

" Annyeong ~~~ ! " teriak sungmin setelah masuk dorm

" sudah pulang ming ? " sapa leeteuk

" ne hyung … melelahkan ! " kata sungmin dan langsung duduk di sebelah leeteuk

" loh , yang lain kemana ? sepi sekali… "

" Kangin dan Siwon ada di atas , Ryeowook belum pulang , HaeHyuk dan Shindong ada dikamar masing-masing .. " jawab leeteuk

" lalu ? Yesung hyung kemana ? " Tanya Sungmin lagi

" i…itu.. Yesung sedang pergi ke Mouse Rabbit sebentar.. " kata leeteuk , bohong

" oh begitu… apa Kyuhyun sudah pulang ? aku ke kamar ya hyung ~"

" ne.. "

Kamar KyuMin

" kyu ~~"

" ming ? sudah pulang ? malam sekali.. " kata kyuhyun

" iya tadi aku berjalan-jalan dulu kkkk ~ " kata sungmin " kenapa kau membereskan barang – barangmu? Kau ingin pulang kerumahmu ne? "

" anniyo" jawab kyuhyun singkat

" lalu ?" Tanya sungmin heran

" ini.. " kyuhyun menunjukkan pesan dari yesung untuknya yang berisi

From : Yesung Hyung

Kyu , aku tidak akan tinggal di dorm lagi karena orangtua ku meminta ku untuk tinggal bersama mereka.. sore ini aku langsung pindah ke rumah… maafkan aku jika aku banyak salah … kau bingung kenapa aku meminta maaf ? aku pun juga tidak tahu… sampai kan juga salamku untuk sungmin ! annyeong

Isi pesan itu membuat sungmin bingung " lalu ? apa hubungannya dengan kau merapikan semua barang-barang mu kyu ? "

" itu artinya aku akan pindah kamar hyung …"

" maksudmu ?"

" kita tidak akan sekamar lagi.."

" hahaha , lucu sekali… aku masuk kamar lalu melihatmu merapikan barang-barangmu dan kau bilang kita tidak akan sekamar lagi… ini sangat aneh kyu hahaha"

" aku serius ming"

" aku tak percaya ! tadi leeteuk hyung bilang kalau yesung hyung hanya pergi sebentar ke kafe nya ! jangan bohong kyu ! " teriak sungmin sambil sedikit terisak

" aku tak akan pernah bohong kepada mu ming… " lirih kyuhyun dan langsung memeluk sungmin erat " uljima ming… " kata kyuhyun sambil mengelus kepala sungmin lembut

"a..aku membenci mu , kyu.." kata sungmin dan masih terisak

" aku juga mencitai mu , ming.. " jawab kyuhyun " jangan menangis ming…"

" itu tidak ada hubungannya kyu..hiks…" kata sungmin dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada kyuhyun

" uljima ming… walaupun tidak sekamar lagi , aku janji akan selalu bersama mu ming…" jawab kyuhyun dan melepaskan pelukannya dengan sungmin

" aku pindah bukan karena kemauan ku ming , aku pindah juga bukan karena aku ingin menjauhi mu, aku pindah juga bukan karena aku sudah tidak sayang padamu… hei , siapa yang tidak mau sekamar dengan kelinci manis seperti mu ? kau kira aku pindah karena aku tidak mau lagi denganmu? Jangan pernah berpikiran seperti itu ming… aku akan selalu bersamamu! " kata kyuhyun panjang lebar dan menatap sungmin serius

"…" sungmin hanya diam mencerna kata-kata kyuhyun barusan

" kau mau berjanji denganku ming ?" Tanya kyuhyun yang dijawab anggukan oleh sungmin

" jangan pernah meninggalkan ku , jangan pernah mengira aku tidak menyayangimu , jangan mencintai orang lain , dan satu lagi ! walaupun sudah tidak sekamar kau tetap harus mencintaiku hingga tua nanti ! kkkk ~ kau mau berjanji , manis?" Sungmin hanya mengangguk mendengar permintaan kyuhyun barusan

" sudah , jangan menangis.." kata kyuhyun dan menghapus jejak airmata sungmin " aku memindahkan barang-barang ku dulu ya ming , aku janji ! setiap kau ingin tidur aku akan selalu menyanyikan mu lagu itu "

" baiklah… aku sudah ingin tidur kyu, cepatlah.." kata sungmin dan menghapus lagi airmata nya

Setelah beberapa lama Kyuhyun memindahkan barang-barang nya ke kamar yang baru , ia balik lagi ke kamar KyuMin … bukan , bukan kyumin lagi sekarang hanya 'Sungmin' …

" ming ! aku kembali ! " kata kyuhyun dan langsung masuk

" kau lama sekali ! " omel sungmin yang sudah ada diatas tempat tidur bersiap untuk tidur

" mianhae kkkk ~ kajja ! " kata kyuhyun dan langsung mengambil posisi disamping sungmin lalu menyelimuti sungmin dengan selimut.. diatas tempat tidur ming , kyuhyun hanya duduk dan sungmin sudah tiduran(?)

" aku mulai ya ming.." kata kyuhyun dan mengelus rambut ming

Uriga mannage doen narul chugboghanun i bamun

Hanuren dari pyoigo byoldurun misojijyo

Gudeui misoga jiwojiji anhgil bareyo

Onjena haengbokhan nalduri gyesog doegil bilmyo

Honja jisenun bamun na gudega jakku to olla

Gudeyege jonhwarul goro tujongul burinda hedo

Sashil naui maumun guronge anirangol

Algoinayo da algodo morunche hanun gongayo

Himdun iri idahedo gude mogsoril

Jamshirado dudge doendamyon nan da idgo usul su ijyo

Guderul mannal su issodon gon hengunijyo

Gyot-heman issodo usul su ige mandunikkayo

Gudega jo molli issodo chajul su issoyo

Neane gudega misorul jidgo issunikka

Oren shigan hurumyon dathul sudo ijyo

Guron nalduri ondedo byonhaji anhulkeyo

Yagsogheyo hanurare mengse halkeyo

Dalbichare gido halkeyo gudel ulliji anhnundago

Uriga mannage doen narul chugboghanun I bamun

Hanuren dari pyoigo byoldurun misojijyo

Gudeui misoga jiwojiji anhgil bareyo

Onjena hengboghan nalduri gyesok doegil bilmyo

Mon hudnal onjenga jichigo himi dunda hedo

Haengboghago arumdawodon chuogul giogheyo

Soroui hwawone midumul shimgo haengbogul piwo

Maume yolshoeurl noege jonhe jul tenikka

Setelah memastikan sungmin sudah tidur , kyuhyun pun merapikan lagi selimut yang sungmin pakai dan..

mencium kening sungmin " aku mencintaimu ming.."

lalu mencium kedua kelopak mata sungmin " aku juga menyayangimu ming.."

selanjutnya mencium kedua pipi sungmin " sangat amat menyayangi mu.."

dan yang terakhir mencium bibir sungmin " saranghae.." dan langsung berlalu pergi dari kamar nya dan menutup pintu nya dengan amat pelan takut membangunkan sungmin

" kyu…" lirih sungmin " nado saranghae.."

FIN

Akhirnya yatuhan aduh nih epep selesai jugaaa ! author jadi terhura-_- Tau ga ? author stress banget cari ide buat epep ini duuuh ;_; dan author sangat senang karena epep ini selesai jugaaaaa !

Tolong review nya yaa karena udah bacaaa :] gomawo *bow*


End file.
